


The Things I Forgot to Say

by detectives_kara_and_alex_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectives_kara_and_alex_danvers/pseuds/detectives_kara_and_alex_danvers
Summary: Frustrated and confused Kara has been acting out recently. Only to realize it's due to the sexual tension between her and Mon-El, the boy from Daxam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction, I hope y'all like it.

As I pull my shirt over my head and start towards the door, I looked back, wondering if tomorrow when he woke he’d try and reach over to put his arm around me. His sandy blonde hair fell just perfectly around his face, and I couldn’t see the icy blue eyes that had just been open hours ago. The night went better than I expected, considering I hadn’t partaken in a one night stand since college, it was never really my style. Maybe I should leave a note, no, if I leave a note he might try and see if I wanted to grab lunch sometimes or drinks. And while I was normally the type of girl you’d make breakfast in bed for the next morning, there was a different feel I had tonight.

 

“Thanks,” I whisper and kiss his forehead, then turning and passing through the same door he carried me through when the sun was just about to set.

 

I grab my jacket off the ground and grab my bag from the well-worn couch that one could sink into as if sitting on a cloud and quietly headed outside. The sky was jet black and the stars danced as if mimicking me with their bright desires and hopeful thoughts. I turned the corner of the apartment building and the wind came as a slap in the face, cold as ice.

 

I walk some ways before I feel a vibration in my back pocket.

 

**Alex: Where are you? You’re twenty minutes late?**

**Kara: I’ll be there in ten, got caught up at the bar.**

**Alex: Maggie was at the bar, you were not. Next time come up with a better excuse, see you in ten.**

I should have known that excuse would be played out, I used it last time I was late to a dinner and I could tell in Alex’s eyes she didn’t buy it. I place the phone back into my back pocket as I started to jog the remanding 5 blocks until I reached my sister’s apartment.

 

I open the door to find both my sister and her girlfriend by the stove engaging in an overly flirtatious conversation.

 

“Gross you two, get a room,” I cover my eyes in a childlike way as I head toward the table to my dinner which is substantially colder than it should be due to my half hour late appearance.

 

“Oh, little Danvers! Nice of you to finally show up, and your sister and I have gotten a room, you just seem insistent on showing up late so our reservations always have to be moved. By the way, your lipstick seems to be smudged,” Maggie says as she continues to lose herself in my sister’s eyes, she has her normal smirk on, with a smile more powerful than my pout, at least when it comes to Alex.

 

“Easy now babe, I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for Kara’s tardiness,” Alex pulls away from Maggie, making Maggie obviously disappointed, and heads my way. Once she reaches me she licks her thumb and fixes my smudged lipstick, “So sis, where were you?” She goes to grab my plate since I decided to use my super speed to consume her cooking.

 

“Around,” I nonchalantly state, a new mood coming over me I haven’t felt since I was a kid, rebellion.

 

“Oh come on now little Danvers, were you keeping someone company?” I could hear Maggie egging me on in her tone. And out of the corner of my eye, I can see my sister give her an ice cold look that could chill someone to the bone.

 

I turn swiftly around in my seat and to rebuttal her remark, “You’d know all about keeping different people company wouldn’t you Maggie?”

 

“Kara! Stop that right now, what’s gotten into you recently?” Alex raises her voice like our mom use to do when either one of us would give her attitude.

 

“Nothing big sis, listen I’ve gotta go, thanks for dinner, sorry I was late, won’t happen again,” and I rush out the door before Alex can get another word out of her mouth. While I patiently wait for the elevator to come because Alex has started to forbid me to use my powers as modes of transportation to and from her apartment, when I overhear Alex and Maggie’s conversation.

 

“I just don’t get it Maggie, recently she’s been nothing like herself and I can’t pin down why for the life of me,” you can tell she’s on the edge of tears, if not crying already.

 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m sure she’s just working through something, I wouldn’t worry about it too much okay babe? Here I’ll go get the rest of the ice cream, just sit down on the couch,” Even though at first I wasn’t the biggest fan of Maggie because she broke my sister’s heart, I really am glad they have each other. Alex needs someone to keep her level headed when I’m not around.

 

The ding of the elevator rings loudly in my ears because I was so intent on using my super hearing to intrude on my sister’s private conversation. Once outside I head towards a dark alley to change into my other set of clothes and head towards the night sky, just trying to clear my head. My sister was right, something had gotten into me recently, but I couldn't even pinpoint why. There was this new fire inside of me that had been ignited ever since… ever since… Mon-El arrived? No, that can’t be right, Mon-El couldn’t be causing all this, could he? I mean we hung out every day, but that was just because I was mentoring him… Right? I think so… Ugh, I hate all these complications with my feelings, not even my nightly flys could clear my head like they used to. He did have a sweet smile, and those blue eyes got me every time, not to mention how cute it was when….

 

“Oh, crap!” I quickly dodged out of the way of the oncoming skyscraper I was about to fly into, “distracted flying was not the way to go, you should know better Kara,” I mumble to myself as I start to head back home, maybe I just need to sleep this off, yeah that’s it.

 

**_The Next Morning_ **

****

Buzz. Buzz. Buzzbubuzzbubububuzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. BuzzBuzz.

 

“Ughhhh,” I roll over and reach for my phone groggy and half-awake.

 

**Alex: Hey are you awake?**

**Alex: Kara?**

**Alex: Kara, listen I think we need to talk about something.**

**Alex: I really think we should talk in person, I’ll be over in ten**

**Alex: Oh and you forgot your clothes in the alleyway by my house again**

**Alex: You really should stop doing that**

**Alex: Okay I’m headed over, see you in a few**

But there was one more message I found a little out of place and coincidental considering last night’s thoughts.

 

            **Mon-El: Hey, you free tonight?**

I fire a quick reply to Alex to let her know I’ll be expecting her arrival and to just come in whenever she gets here because I have to take a quick shower. After I’ve showered and gotten dressed I head toward the living room where Alex is pacing waiting for my arrival.

 

            “Hey,” I go and grab a donut from the box she’s brought, next to them my clothes from last night, and plop down on my couch beckoning her to join me. When she shakes her head and continues to pace is when I start to worry.

 

            “Listen Kara, I know the past few weeks have been overwhelming, and a lot has changed,” she begins to look down at her hand as she nervously fiddles with her thumbs, “I mean hell, I have a girlfriend now and just a few weeks ago you didn’t even know I liked girls, I mean... I didn’t even know I liked girls and I completely understand if you might be uncomfortable but…” She’s about to raise her tone when I stop her.

 

            “Alex, no, no no no, that’s not it at all I promise,” I smile at her and grab her hands to pull her next to me, “It has nothing to do with you and Maggie, I swear, if she makes you happy, well then I’m happy.”

 

            “Wait, really? Are you sure because recently you’ve been acting so short with her and it’s been in and out with you when it comes to dinner,” I see the worry return in her eyes as she continues on with how I’ve been acting out of sorts, “I mean Jesus Kara last night you came to dinner with your lipstick smudged and your hair a mess like you were just having…”

 

            I once again stop her before she gets off into her own little tangent, “I know, I know, that, that wasn’t one of my greatest moments for sure,” I nervously laugh, “It was just a one-time thing, I just met him that night and one thing led to another and I just kinda went with the flow of things,” I stop to look up at her to see a sly smile appearing on her face, of course, she wouldn’t pass up on this.

 

            “Wow, I never thought Kara Danvers was the one-night stand kind of girl,” she has one of her eyebrows raised and I can tell her smile is only going to grow if I don’t address the real problem now.

 

            “I’m not! Or I don’t want to be, I just, I’ve been really lonely recently you know? Even though we have dinner every other night like normal it’s just not the same, with Maggie there you know?” I can tell Alex isn’t really following with the crinkle in the middle of her eyebrows.

 

            “But I thought you said you liked Maggie?”

 

            “I do Alex, I do, I think she’s great and I’m glad you’re happy, but, hah, I guess what I’m really trying to say is I’m jealous,” I give her a slight smile before continuing, “I mean we’ve always been alone, together you know?”

 

            “No, Kara, I’ve always been alone and you have been in and out of relationships,” she’s smiling but I can tell there’s a little hurt behind her eyes, a little truth too, “You forget about Winn and James, and now with Mon-El tripping over himself to talk to you…”

 

            The last part of her sentence makes my head pop up, “Wait… Wait what did you say?”

 

            “Kara, I really need you to pay attention when I’m talking, I was just saying how..”

 

            “No I heard you about the relationship thing but that end part, the part about Mon-El, what was that about?”

 

            “Oh, yeah, and now Mon-El worships the very ground you walk on Kara, have you not been paying attention? What does it matter to you anyhow?... Wait a moment, you don’t,” I see the wheels turning in her head and I know for sure I’m doomed now if I wasn’t already before, “Oh my God… You like Mon-El don’t you?” I can feel my cheeks turning bright cherry red as she continues to tease me. “A girl from Krypton and a boy from Daxam, who would have guessed, oh boy just wait until I tell Maggie about this, she’s going to freak out!”

 

            I have now officially turned completely red there’s no denying it, “Alex I don’t know what to do, it’s not like James, there’s some sort of… some sort of...,” I continue to stutter unable to find the word, “something between us that I just can’t describe and it’s so frustrating but at the same time I feel like I just want to be around him all the time, do you understand what I’m getting at?”

 

            When I finally stop talking and look up at my sister she’s just smiling, not a smug smile, or like she’s been laughing, or the smile she gets when Maggie comes around, but it’s the smile I remember her wearing when I first told her about the boy that sat in my physics class who would always pass me sweet notes and had the cutest of smiles. She runs her fingers through my hair and it has the same calming effect on me as it always does.

 

            “Well, first off the word you’re looking for is sexual tension,” oh boy here comes the rosy red cheeks again, “And secondly, I haven’t seen you this worked up about a boy since high school, you two should go grab drinks sometime or something,” she rethinks her statement, “Okay, maybe not drinks, last time he gave you alcohol you were out of commission for a day, but do something, grab dinner or something, out of the apartment, he’s not allowed in your apartment yet.” I can see Alex’s protective side coming out again I decide to get settle her down before she goes any further.

 

            “Haha, okay Alex, he texted me this morning actually asking if I wanted to do something so I may take him up on that offer, want to help me pick out my outfit?” Alex’s smile widens as she remembers our ritual of her always being the one to pick out my outfits for dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, more to come soon (;


End file.
